


Bang Bang, He Shot Me Down

by Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager



Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager/pseuds/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trained by the Joes and always armed to the teeth, Bethany Cults, dubbed Bullet, is the weapon and tech developer for the G.I. Joes. Those sweet guns with remote controlled ammo? Bullet's work. Roadblock's metal-melting gloves? She whipped those up in a weekend. She makes the guns and knows how to use them too, but that isn't all. Oh no, that certainly isn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Code Name: Bullet  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Specialist  
-Weapon/Technology Developer  
Training: Krav Maga, Aikido, and Boxing  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue/Green  
Height: 5'2 1/2"  
Weight: 128 Ibs


	2. Fabricate The Metal

I laugh from my post as the team's snarky chatter fills my ear through my comms unit. I press my ear with my left hand and continue typing on my laptop with my right, watching the little dots on my screen that represent the three soldiers sneaking into the compound. "Hey Block, don't damage my new tech, I haven't even got a chance to work out the kinks yet." 

Duke responds before Roadblock does, "Yeah, well I bet you should get him to help you work out your kinks." I roll my eyes as I can just envision Roadblock smacking the back of Duke's head.

I press my comms unit again and look over my shoulder, towards the compound. "Captain, with all due respect, please think before you talk. You're a great soldier, but terrible at jokes." Turning back to my screen, I squint at the blip that has Flint's name hovering over it as it moves away from the other two.

Lady Jaye's voice is low in my ear, "If you two are done talking, we have a mission to do here."

I roll my eyes at her voice, then watch Flint's dot move more. I press my ear piece, "Flint, what the hell are you doing? Don't you dare jeopardize the mission, I was promised a pair of 14th century solid iron blade-edged tessen if this goes well."

Roadblock's voice is amused when he responds, "Bullet, we aren't weapon nerds like you are. Speak English." after a moment, he comes back on, "And Mouse, if you see Flint, shoot him."

Mouse happily voices a 'Yes, sir" before i can retaliate to Roadblock. "Tessen, as in tessenjutsu the Japanese fighting art using fans usually made of iron to deflect spears, swords, and anything else. Some fans have sharp edges, and some feature actual knives attached to the outside of the fan. More commonly known as Japanese war fans."

Now it seems like Duke has finally out on his "I'm in charge" hat. "Bullet, Roadblock, lets keep the chatter to a minimum. Also, while we are on duty, can we please at least respect rankings?"

After that we all be silent, following orders is basically second nature. Usually. The missions goes smoothly, we pick up the target and he is transferred safely. Now I sit on Roadblock's arm chair sideways, assembling and disassembling a Walther p99 as Duke and Block play a first person shooter video game. Well, Roadblock plays as Duke fails. They bicker like little kids until actual little kids, Roadblock's two daughters, run in and play attack Duke. I laugh and so does Block, as Duke yells for back up.

"Come on guys, back up your Commanding Officer!" He manages to say as the two little girls hang from his neck.

"Not in my house you're not" is Block's reply as he pauses the game, laughing.

I click the magazine into the gun and smirk, "Sorry, Captain, but next week I transfer to R&D, so you aren't my CO for much longer." My smirk bursts into full laughter as Block's daughters drag Duke to the ground. Roadblock looks over at me to high five then looks at my hands.

His expression isn't amused anymore. "Are you seriously playing with a gun while my angels are in the house?"

A faint 'angels?' is heard from Duke's direction before I can answer, then I pop the clip out and show Roadblock to contents, "It isnt loaded."

He rolls his eyes then stands up, taking the gun and bullet case from my hand and walks up to a locked cabinet in the room, "Don't care, no weapons around my babies unless we are attacked. You know the rules." He tosses it in with the rest of my confiscated weapons, including a dud grenade or two, and a few knives... Okay needless to say I did this a lot. What do you want from me? I like to know how things work. He looks back over at me as I ever so innocently look up at the ceiling and whistle. "Do I have to frisk you or will you give up the rest of them willingly?"

I sigh and stand up, my head level with his chest as I hold out my arms, "We may be in civilian garb, but you never know if you are going to be attacked. Best to be geared up." I take off my arm warmers and unlace the thin leather casings on my forearms holding my throwing knives. Dropping them into Roadblock's hand, I move to my waist holster and pull out my hand gun there, reluctantly putting it down on the table.

"I will get these back right? I love my SIG Sauer P938. He is one of my favorites..." I trace my engraved dog tag number on the side of the concealed carry I fondly dubbed Herald.

Block rolls his eye, "You will if you would stop playing innocent and give up the piece you have on your ankle."

I pout before her snaps his fingers and holds his hand out for it. I huff and bend down, pulling out my Ruger LC9 and handing it to him, "Take care of Sophie, she is a simple girl but be nice to her."

Road rolls his eyes again and puts the weapons in the cabinet, "Stop whining, you're getting them back when you leave."

Unfortunately for me, Captain Duke decides to recover from his battle with Roadblock's daughters. "Don't forget the holster in her bra. I heard her and Lady Jaye talking about it."

I glare at my Commanding Officer before looking back at Roadblock, cover my chest with my arms. "No. Frank is my best! At least let me keep him!"

Both tanks of men walk calmly to me, Duke grabbing my wrists and Block snaking his hand under my loose shirt and grabbing my final fire arm. He takes it out and inspects it, his eyebrows going up when he sees the make. "Really,Bullet? You were carrying a Glock in your bra?"

\--------------------------------------------

Bullet's Clothes During 1st Mission: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=171832573

Bullet's Clothes While At Roadblock's House: http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_343/set?id=171570399


	3. Pull The Trigger

Duke paces up and down the plane, giving orders and explaining the mission. i finish up on fine-tuning my latest creation, not really paying attention.

"Hey Mouse, my first drop, popped a live round in my mouth. Keeps your teeth from chattering. Give it a shot." At these words I look up from what I was doing, staring at the huge mountain of a man handing ammo to the smaller marksman. I take off my light and magnifying glass equipped headset and hand both guns to Lady Jaye.

"Those should work perfectly. They weren't up to code before but now they are just right." Jaye rolls her eyes at me, taking the guns.

"They were already great, Bullet, and I'm pretty sure they are above G.I. standards." She hands one to Mouse and checks everything.

I stand and stretch, my back tired from being hunched over for the entire plane ride. "They weren't up to my standards though. Everything works just as I want it or it doesn't get used."

Mouse looks up at me from his seat, taking the bullet from his mouth before talking, "I surprised Captain and Roadblock are letting you see some action, usually they keep you way back."

"Who else is going to diffuse nuclear weapons?" Roadblock had walked up behind us and he claps a hand on my shoulder. "Besides, this is her last mission before going strictly R&D. We had to show her a good time."

I roll my eyes and shrug off his hand, looking back at the guns our two best shooters are carrying. "How do they feel? I tried to personalize them, calibrating the trigger speed and such to both of your test results."

Before either of them can ask, Flint turns and looks over at what we are talking about. "What are those?"

Jake smiles and holds the weapon to where he can see it better, "P-dub 381 black Tempest. Bullet just made them. Rounds are quarter speed and remote controlled. Our little genius here has really outdone herself."

"When did we get those?"

I smile, "We didn't. You think I would give everyone a gun like that? I only made two, for our distinguished marksmen Lady Jaye and Mouse."

Flint reaches out for Jaye's weapon. "Let me see" she pulls it away from him and tells him not to touch.

Duke tilts his head and is listening to something, then pressed his finger to him ear and replies, "Yes, Sir. Understood, Sir." He then walks over to me, an apologetic look in his eyes."Sorry Bullet, but orders just came in, you have to sit this one out. President issued the order himself, says he can't risk one of the country's greatest minds. You are to stay on the aircraft and report to the Pentagon upon arrival in the US. The pilot has received the orders to take you straight there."

"Are you kidding me? No! I have to go on this mission. This is my last chance to actually see some combat! Duke! Please don't make me!" I plead with him. Block's hand has slipped from my shoulder and he just looks down at the ground.

"Sorry Bullet, but orders are orders. You are to stay here. To leave with us will make us terminate the mission and you will be court marshaled."

I sit down on my empty chair, crossing my legs and arms. "Fine. But don't expect me to be happy to see you for a long time."

After that everyone else had to jump, and I didn't talk to anyone before they did. Too bad I didn't know that it would be the last time I would talk to most of them ever again.

Too bad I didn't know the real reason the President had ordered me to stay on that plane.

How I wish I would've gotten off that plane.

\---------------------------------------

Bullet's Second Mission Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_341/set?id=170789421


	4. Rig The Springs

The plane goes for hours, leaving me with nothing to do. No gear to alter, no blue prints to go over, not even a computer to go over tech i'm planning to make in the future. I end up laying upside down on a chair, glaring at the opposite wall. Finally I feel the nose of the plane tilt, a sign of a long awaited decent. I stand and make my way to the cockpit, leaning on the co-pilot's chair, looking over their complicated instruments. 

"Where are we landing? This doesn't look like the Pentagon." I eye the coordinates, my brain running a little slow on account that it is 3am.

"New orders came in about an hour ago. We are to land at Andrews AFB then a private car will escort you to the White House. We are to take every precaution to ensure your safety." He doesn't even glance at me while he says this, so I lean in closer and scan the readings I can understand.

"The coordinates are all wrong for Andrews. Where are we going?" I get no answer, so I move back to the holding area, taking the big bulky hand-held radio from the wall and putting it to my ear, turning the dials and listening for chatter from my teammates. Nothing. Not so much as civilian radio. Frustrated, I throw the out-dated device to the ground and run back to the cockpit, finding the door locked. I bang on it, yelling for them to open the door in the name of the United States. A sickly green gas seeps into the room and I hold my breath for as long as I can, but my basic instincts override me. I take in a large gasp, my lungs filling with the gas and my legs give out, sending me falling, my head making a sickening thump on the ground. I crawl for the radio, because something isn't right. I need to contact the others, I need to tell them what is going on. I need to get back up.

I need to stay awake.

I have to stay awake.

I make it to the chairs, managing to grab hold of the straps and pull myself up,somehow making my way to my bag. Unfortunately, when I grabbed it, it fell over, spilling the contents all over the ground. I scramble through it, finally finding the small tube of what would look like lipstick to anyone else. I open the cap and press down on the red button there, sending a distress signal out to Lady Jaye's matching locator. Hopefully she and everyone isn't in the same situation.

I feel the plane touch down, and the gas ever increases. I gasp again, taking in another precious lung-full of air, and another dangerous lung-full of green gas. The last thing I see before passing out is the blinking red light on the locator, still clutched in my hand.

\--------------------------------

The lights are too bright, I always sleep in utter darkness. Men whisper around me, but I always need complete silence to sleep. This doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense. My head snaps clear, because I know why this isnt right.

Because I wasn't sleeping. Because I'm not here willingly.

My eyes open to find men in suits surrounding me, all facing away. Moving my wrists tells me they are bound to whatever i was laying on, moving my feet tells me the same. I am bound and gagged with no way out. The table starts to move, shifting me from laying down to being vertical. In front of me are men in suits and dark sunglasses. I glare at them, scanning the room for indication of where I am.

"I am so sorry for the way you have been treated,my dear, but you did not make it easy."

Standing in front of me is none other than the President of The United States.

And yet all i can think is how majorly fucked I am

**Author's Note:**

> I am changing around some stuff because honestly, I can't get the story perfectly according to the movie and use my OC. Enjoy~


End file.
